Snow Angels
by Ashton Cayden Kirkland XP
Summary: "Sometimes, even a little print can become a Snow Angel, like you!" Nikolai smiled, getting off the ground and pointing to the angel form he had made in the deep snow. Natalyas eyes were wide with awe. "Do you think that I'll ever find someone who loves me back?"the little girl asked after a few moments of silence. "Of course. Everyone loves a Snow Angel."One-shot for now. Belacest


**Title - **Snow Angels

**Rating - **K+

**Genre - **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary - **"Sometimes, even a little print can become a Snow Angel, like you!" Nikolai smiled, getting off the ground and pointing to the angel form he had made in the deep snow. Natalya's eyes were wide with awe. "Do you think that I'll ever find someone who loves me back?" the little girl asked, after a few moments of silence. "Of course. Everyone loves Snow Angels." One-shot, For now at least.

**Pairing - **One-Sided RusBel, maybe Belacest

**AU - **Little!Talia, Human AU

* * *

**Natalya is 8**

** Nikolai is 10**

** Ivan is 13**

** Anya is 12**

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if you like it. It's my first one-shot period, and I just seem to ship the cute Belacest for some reason or another... Hm... Anyway, read, Rate, and Review!**

**~Devin and Demano~**

* * *

8 year old Natalya sat, tears starting to form in her violet eyes as she stared at the sky. Fresh, beautiful snowflakes were falling, covering the grass with a cold, sleek white blanket

"I try.. I really do try to show I love him..." The platnium blonde sobbed. "I-I'm sorry if I made you unhappy, big brother. I-I'll try to be nicer, I promise."

If anyone had walked by, they would have expected to see the girl's brother nearby. But he wasn't. Natalya was alone...

Or so she thought.

"Naty?"

Said girl rubbed her eyes before looking up, staring at the lavender-eyed Nikolai, her best friend. "N-Niko?"

"You look like you've be- Natalya, what's wrong?"

Newer fresh tears threatened to fall and Natalya fought to push them back. "N-Nothing. Its nothing."

"Liar."

"Nothing!" The last part was nearly a scream and she hugged her knees, shivering from the cold. _Stupid Naty..._ the voices in her head taunted _First your brother hates you, and now your best friend might!_

"Naty... Tell me, please?" Niko said, eyes darker and more serious than usual.

"D-Don't want to..."

"Alright. I'll sit here with you.. and, here-" He handed her a jacket- _his_ jacket. Natalya looked up at him.

Pushing it back toward him, she quickly stammered, "Y-You're going to freeze without it!" But Nikolai shook his head. The year older boy grinned as he wrapped it around the shocked and upset Belarussian.

"You need it more."

The tears that had once ceased fighting sprang up again, and Nikolai saw, with a surprise, the girl began sobbing yet again.

"B-Big Brother c-called me a not nice name. H-He said.. He said that I was a psycho and that I was.. I was..." She sniffed, desperatly rubbing at her eyes. "I-I j-just wanted s-someone to love me too like I loved them."

Silence. Nikolai half-heartedly thought of his sister, even though he loved Anya in a more family like way. He hugged the younger, crying girl who seemed to have noticed nothing. For a few more minutes, neither talked, and eventually, Natalya's sobbed mumbling ceased as she took in her surroundings and her cheeks seemed to grow warmer.

As the snow falling began to lighten, Nikolai suddenly grinned, a rare sight, as an idea was forming in his head. He got up and laid in a fresh patch of snow, and it took a minute for Natalya to realize what he was doing.

"There!" The 10 year old said, getting up carefully and jumping away from the figure in the snow. "Sometimes, something smooth and cold can turn into something as beautiful as a snow angel." Niko pointed at the angel in the snow before quietly murmuring., "Like you."

Natalya's violet eyes were wide with awe. "It's so pretty..." She hadn't made a snow angel since she was three years of age, and seeing one again let her breath catch in her throat. Even with the imperfect foot prints around it, the Snow Angel seemed to glitter in the soft sunlight.

"Do...Do you think I'll ever find someone I truly love who loves me back?" The little girl asked curiously, after a few moments of silence.

Nikolai supported a small smile. "I'm sure. After all, everyone loves a Snow Angel."

Realizing what he had said, Natalya's cheeks went scarlet and she stared at the ground. Nikolai blushed before saying for the second time, a bit louder.

"Like you."


End file.
